The conventional padlock generally comprises a body with a core received in a space defined therein, and a shackle is connected to the body. The shackle includes a first portion, a second portion and a curved portion which is connected between the first and second portions, wherein the first portion is shorter than the second portion. A first hole for receiving the first portion, and a second hole for receiving the second portion is defined in the top of the body. A room is defined in the body and communicates with first hole. A threaded hole is defined from outside of the body and communicates with the second hole perpendicularly. The threaded hole has inner threads with which a bolt is threadedly connected. The bolt is a hexagonal bolt.
The core is located in the space and has a cam which is driven by a key, the cam is located corresponding to the room.
The second portion of the shackle has a groove and the first portion has a notch.
When the padlock is in locked status, the cam is located in the room and engaged with the notch so that the first portion cannot be removed from the first hole. When unlocking the padlock, the key is used to rotate the cam so that the cam is disengaged from the notch of the first portion of the shackle, and the first portion can be pulled out from the first hole. The bolt has one end thereof to seal the threaded hole and the other end of the bolt is engaged with the groove of the second portion, so that the second portion cannot be removed from the second hole. In other words, when replacing the shackle, the user has to remove the bolt from the body by using a specific tool to remove the hexagonal bolt. For safety concern, the bolt is designed to be connected to the threaded hole in only one direction, and cannot be removed in the opposite direction so that the bolt cannot be easily removed from the body and the replacement of the shackle becomes difficult.
The present invention intends to provide a lock whose shackle is easily replaced.